


Duckling On The Docks

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Series: The Docks AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Child Dream, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Duckling Dream, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I wanted Duckling Dream so you’re getting Duckling Dream, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Puffy and her little duckling, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), it’s adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Baby Dream and Parent Puffy
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Docks AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178795
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Duckling On The Docks

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Dream and Parent Puffy

When Puffy first moved the Seaside, she expected there to be trouble. It always happened, from something being as small as some of her things disappearing to bigger ones like her not getting along with the people there. So when everything went smoothly, she was pleasantly surprised. And of course, the first thing she decided to do was explore her new home. 

The town was very quaint, with pale yellow houses, brown roofs, and vines elegantly climbing the sides. The salty air smelled wonderful and the cobblestone walkways were carefully cared for. Puffy took a deep breath, then let it out with a smile.  _ This place is perfect.  _ Of course, she wouldn’t stay here forever, her adventurous spirit wouldn’t let her. But she did need an actual home to stay between journeys that wasn’t just her boat. 

Puffy headed down to the docks, wanting to buy some food to stock her home. Which is where she came across something rather strange. 

As expected as a sea-centered community, fishermen were a big part of it. Tough, weathered people who had braved the elements time and time again. From the bright sun to stormy seas, they had seen it and lived through it. 

Which was a little confusing on why one of them was huddled against the side of a crate, friends around him. One was patting his back. Puffy slowed her walk to hear what they were saying. 

“He took my fish!” The man cried, tucking his face away. “And his mask...it was awful! Terrifying!” The people around him nodded sympathetically. Puffy paused, before making up her mind and stepping closer. 

“Uh, excuse me,” she said as politely as she could. “But what are you talking about? I’m new here and…”

“The Masked Terror,” someone else spoke up. They stood, red hair tucked under a bandana. “Nobody knows what ‘e really looks like, because he wears a mask. He basically goes ‘round and ‘obs people are their shit. They’ve ‘iven up ‘n tryin’ to catch him since ‘e escapes ‘me every time.”

Puffy blinked, nodding as she took the information in.  _ Okay, so maybe this peaceful town still had some problems. You know what _ ?  _ That means I won’t get bored.  _ She nodded again, more descively. “Alright, thank you. Anything else I should know?”

“Avoid him if you can,” the redhead added. “He’ll try to take you off guard. Stay alert.” 

“Thank you,” she said again, giving a quick wave and receiving one before she left again, mind buzzing at the new information. 

_ The Masked Terror ey?  _

She went through her shopping fairly easy, finding all the things she could ever want. Apples, oranges. She even found an adorable little bakery with an even cuter baker. After a long day, she finally headed home, content with how she had spent it. 

As she headed back, carefully watching her steps, she realized that she could hear a second set of footsteps following her own. Instantly, she was on high alert. 

_ The footsteps are really light, either a child or a smaller person.  _ She listened closer, casually picking up her pace. The footsteps stumbled, then sped up as well, but with a dragging noise.  _ Oh, _ Puffy realized.  _ They’re hurt.  _ Making a possiblely stupid decision, she rounded the corner of a building and waited for the person. 

A child in a dark green, long sleeved shirt limped around the corner, freezing as soon as they realized she was waiting for them. Puffy’s heart melted at the scared expression in the boy’s eyes. Or...eye. He had a large, newer looking scar going through the left one, leaving it a milky white. Puffy winced, then quickly scanned the rest of his face. He had dirt smudged all over, including his wound.  _ That’s not good.  _

“Hey,” she said softly, offering out a hand. The child looked at it uncertainly. Puffy kept her tone even and calm, trying to coax him into coming with her.  _ Clearly the kid needed help. And if no one else was, she would.  _ “You want to come with me? I can help you.”

The child hesitated again, but looked too tired to resist. Rather than just taking her hand though, he launched himself at her in a hug, clutching her shirt. Puffy cooed, before snapping back to a serious mindset. She carefully picked him up, resting his head on her shoulder.  _ Poor little guy. The streets haven’t been kind, huh? _

She made it back to her house without further incident, laying him down on her couch and wetting a piece of cloth to wipe his face off. He sat still without complaint, which was both helpful and worrying. As she wiped his face off, she could take in more details of his face.

He had a lot of freckles, and very green eyes. Puffy noticed with worry that underneath the dirt, he had even more scars, though much smaller. One cut through his right eyebrow. Another, his left cheek. Even another, one traced the right side of his jaw before dipping down to his neck. 

And that was just his face. 

She coaxed him into taking off his shirt, letting her wash his back and was greeted by even more scars. Thick, angry white lines covered his back, trailing over his arms as well. She cleaned quickly, before he pulled his shirt back on. 

Puffy silently trembled with rage, feeling nothing but pure hatred for whoever would hurt a child like this. She tried not to show it but she could see the kid getting more and more scared. So she shoved all of those feelings away and offered a friendly smile. 

“Sorry bud. You’ve got a lot of scars. Where…” she swallowed. “Where did they come from if you don’t mind me asking?”

“...” 

“That’s alright, you don’t have to answer,” she continued on, finally clearing away the last of the grime. “Now, would you like something to eat?” He looked confused at the change of subject but nodded. “Good! I just bought a lot of food, why don’t you pick something?”

She gestured to the kitchen. He slowly stood up, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed. She nodded encouragingly, also walking that way, letting him follow. She set out all the fish and fruit she had gotten, organizing by color. The kid stood by the doorway, looking like he was prepared to run at a second’s notice. 

“Look kid,” She said, turning to face him and squatting to lower herself to his level, look him in the eye. “You can leave if you want. I won’t stop you. But I do also want to make sure you are okay, alright? You can leave and come back anytime you want to. I’ll always have the door open okay?”

Ironically, it was her saying he could leave that made him stay. He glanced behind him, and Puffy thought he was going to leave until he looked back, squared his jaw, and stepped deliberately up next to her. Puffy felt her heart swell. 

“Okay then!” She clapped her hands. “You got a name? I can’t just keep calling you ‘the kid’ in my head.”

The kid hesitated, then slowly: “...Dream.”

Puffy nodded approvingly. “Good name. Now, what do you want to eat?”

The tension dissolved into a comfortable companionship. Their friendship grew to a more mother-son like relationship over time, something Puffy appreciated. Dream trusted her a lot and she did her best to prove she was worthy of that trust, protecting him from everything she could. Including the Masked Terror. She herself never came into contact with the figure, and she tried to keep Dream around so she could know if he was safe too. 

What? He was her son now, she had to protect him.

She smiled. Her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno and Phil show up next time so


End file.
